marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:4 Vol 1
It would be nice to clear up this scattered volume issue. I think both Marvel Knights 4 Vol 1 and Four Vol 1 should be merged with 4 Vol 1, preferably all into the latter, but even all under the Marvel Knights banner is better than spread out over three links. - AnnabellRice (talk) 21:47, June 24, 2015 (UTC) This is a case where the naming policies for a comic -- in which we use the title information in the indica of the book, isn't always the best way to label pages. I think with a title like Marvel Knights: 4, which went through 3 indica name changes during a short 30 issue run, we should bend the rules in this case and stick with one consistent title name for all 30 issues. Between all the variants (with the Marvel Knights title, with or without a colon between the Marvel Knights sub-print and the title, and if four should be written out or a number) I recommend we use simple "Four Vol 1" for all 30 issues. There are a few reasons I think this would be the best choice: (1) Just the right amount of typing. Nothing is more time consuming when trying to look up a title and having to type in "Marvel Knights", remember if this was a title that has a colon after the actual title to the book. Just organizing the title as "4 Vol 1" is a just too little amount of typing. For anyone who actually types using the proper hand positioning it would be easier and more efficient to type out "Four Vol 1" (2) The addition of "Marvel Knights" doesn't really seem to have a practical use, because there is not a similarly named title. Example: Calling a title Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Vol 1 makes more sense so that it is not confused with Spider-Man Vol 1. With Four, there is not another title you can confuse it with in that way. Having the imprint in part of the title doesn't really add anything. Nausiated (talk) 12:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) : I agree that this is a case to break the naming rules for clarity's sake so I propose merging also. Brief mention about contradicting indicia titles could be placed on Notes section. :I don't have any strong opinion about the name so Four Vol 1 would be okay. Although to my eye Marvel Knights 4 is more pleasing and it's printed to indicia most times so Marvel Knight 4 Vol 1 > Four Vol 1 > 4 Vol 1. —Mrkermit (talk) 15:55, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Move - The Second Time While I agree with the moving under one name, I disagree with the naming choice and think we should include the Marvel Knights in the name mostly to be consistent with Marvel themselves, who call it Marvel Knights: 4, since it took me longer than I like to admit to find this series Copeinator123 (talk) 03:56, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :I agree. When I came looking for this I went to Marvel Knights 4 Vol 1 and found a deleted page. The series started like that, it's the name Marvel uses, so we should recreate that page and point everything there. We can create a new redirect for the colon too. Torchiest (talk) 13:38, June 23, 2019 (UTC)